


WARCRAFT IV - A Long Awaited Homecoming (Alliance Revelations 2)

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.It took quite a while before I uploaded anything due to the fact that I finished up multiple stories first.WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.





	1. Last of the Nations

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.
> 
> My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.  
> I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.  
> I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.  
> It took quite a while before I uploaded anything due to the fact that I finished up multiple stories first.
> 
> WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.

Eight days have passed since the Great Portal suddenly reopened after many long years it had been magically shut. Ever since the sudden reactivation of the Dark Portal, the denizens of Azeroth have become more vigilant when it comes to protecting their homelands that they have once lost before. The forces of Nethergarde in the Blasted Lands have straightly monitored the Dark Portal for days and nights ever since the day that it had reopened. Within the royal castle of Stormwind City, King Varian Wrynn speaks with the dwarven king of Ironforge, Magni Bronzebeard, who came recently to the kingdom upon being summoned by a royal emissary of Stormwind. As the two kings discuss the current status of the recently reopened Dark Portal, a royal knight comes to inform King Varian of the arrival of Jaina Proudmoore who has sailed from her country of Kul Tiras. Like King Magni, Jaina had also been requested to Stormwind by another emissary that was assigned by King Varian.

Magni: "This is truly unbelievable, lad! Nearly twenty years that damn gate was sealed! Now it is opened once more! As of this time, we still have lots of troubles to deal with! Now, we have this!"

Varian: "I know, Magni. Just when I thought that we could draw our full focus on the threat of the remaining undead in Lordaeron. We must prepare to take action in case of a new threat comes out from the portal. I still remember the old days when the orcs first came out from the gate and brought our entire kingdom to ruin. Now, it is open once again, and we suspect that demons are behind it."

Jaina: "Demons, you say? Is that what the mages in the Nethergarde Citadel suspected?"

Varian: "Jaina! You made it at last! I was expecting your arrival. It is good to see you again."

Magni: "Aye, lass! It is great to see the brave sorceress who save our own world from the demons!"

Jaina: "It is a pleasure to see you, Lord Bronzebeard, Varian. I must apologize for not arriving here sooner. There were things that I needed to tend to back on Kul Tiras regarding death of my father."

Magni: "Oh, we heard about happened to your father, lass. It saddened us to know the fate of such great noble man. Your father was a real hero of the Alliance, and a good friend for all of us, Jaina."

Varian: "Though it is still strange for us all of you not aiding your father against the Horde, we do understand your point in the matter, especially with your… connection with the new orc warchief."

Jaina: "It is not such a simple matter, Varian. My father did not listened to my words, and it crushed me to see him fall. But as for the Horde, believe it not, they are no longer the same Horde that our forefathers fought on the years past, Varian. I have seen them, I know them. They are being led a new noble and honorable orc warchief. Without the orcs, we would have never defeated the Legion and the Scourge in Kalimdor. Since then, we have been in peace. The orcs have a new home now."

Varian: "Fateful as it sounds, your good connection with the orcs is not what concern us, Jaina. As you may know, the Dark Portal has been recently reopened, and yes, our mages on the Nethergarde suspect that is was the work of demons. With your expertise upon dealing against the demons, I'm sure you would be great help for us, Jaina. That is why I immediately requested you to come here."

Jaina: "Of course, I shall do my best to help in solving this mystery, Varian. Now you say that the mages felt the presence of demons at the time the portal was reopening. The demons that we fought on Kalimdor have created some dark demonic gates, which allowed them to summon more demons from nether. With such powers, it is strongly possible that it could be the same for the Dark Portal."

Varian: "So you're saying that there have been more demonic gates created other the Dark Portal?"

Jaina: "Yes, only the powerful ones. The demon commanders were able to create some functioning gates. The gates function almost the same as the Great Portal, but they are only linked to the nether and its rifts emit less energies. Much of the demonic armies have entered our world by those gates."

Magni: "Demon Gates? Perhaps those demons are trying to enter this world from the Dark Portal?"

Jaina: "I doubt it, Lord Magni. Some demons do have a way of entering this realm from the nether, such as the dreadlords. But the vast majority of the demons can only enter our realm if they are to be summoned by powerful warlocks, or by the rifts of gates that were created on our mortal world."

Varian: "But that does not explain the essence of demon magic in the reopening of the Dark Portal, Jaina. If the demons cannot create a rift from the nether to this world, then why did the Dark Portal reopened?! Only demonic magic can open such rifts, Jaina, especially the one with in Great Portal."

Jaina: "Then perhaps the demons that reactivated the portal were not present in their nether realm."

Magni: "There is only one place we know where the magical rift of that portal was ever connected."

Varian: "Draenor, the former homeland of the orcs, and that world was destroyed a long time ago."

Jaina: "That is true, but… what if the world of Draenor have somehow survived after all this time?"

Magni: "A damned planet that was doomed by destruction. I see no chance for it to survive, lass."

Jaina: "I know it sounds crazy as it is, Lord Magni, but I have already told you everything I know about the demons and the gates that they create. The difference between the magical rift of a demon gate and the Dark Portal. We now know that demons have somehow reopened the Dark Portal, the question is, where does this new rift leads? Years ago, that portal led to Draenor, and now that the planet of the orcs is destroyed, where and what new lies beyond the Dark Portal after all this time?"

Varian: "With all that said, our only choice here is to once again ready our people on anything that may come out from that portal. I do not care whatever hellish place lies beyond that gate! What is important is that we protect our land and people from the same evil foes that destroyed Lordaeron!"

Magni: "Aye, lad! As always before, the dwarves of Ironforge are proudly committed for our honor and oath to the Alliance! I assure that you have our support on such dire times against the enemies."

Jaina: "And you do have my support as well, Varian. Even from far across the sea, at our new city of Theramore, I will make sure that my forces and I shall be here to help in case anything happens."

Varian: "Great! I knew I could count on you, Jaina-Lord Magni. I only pray that our old allies of Stromgarde and Gilneas answer my call and reconsider to join forces with the Alliance once more."

Jaina: "I have a feeling that they will answer to your call, Varian. Despite their recession from the Alliance years ago, Lord Thoras of Stromgarde had sent an army of troops when I led the survivors of Lordaeron to Kalimdor. Most surprising of all, King Greymane also sent a brigade of his soldiers from Gilneas to join with me in my mission as well. They might aid us once more in our problems."

Varian: "I hope so. We will need all the help we could get from this problem with the Dark Portal."

Jaina: "Hmm… well, I know someone that can be of great help us regarding this matter. But I fear that you would not even bother of giving him at least the smallest chance to aid us in here, Varian."

Varian: "You speak of that orc friend of yours, aren't you, Jaina? That new warchief of the Horde."

Magni: "The new orc warchief?! Oh boy… here we go…"

Jaina: "Yes, Varian. Thrall is the only other person I know that could help us deal with the possible demonic threats from the Dark Portal. With the new special and powerful teleportation spell I have mastered, I can go back on Kalimdor by making myself a portal to Theramore, and I will make my way towards the new land of the orcs, Durotar. I can speak to Thrall directly for us. He will listen."

Varian: "And what makes you think that this… orc friend of yours would help us out here, Jaina?!"

Jaina: "I know Thrall, Varian. I fought alongside him and his brethren against all odds in Kalimdor. We have won against all the unimaginable horrors brought by the demons and the undead, Varian."

Varian: "And I am sure of that, Jaina. I do not doubt the strength and capabilities of this Thrall and this Orcish Horde as we still remember what the orcs have done to this kingdom long ago. It is not their power that I have my doubts, Jaina. My people and I have our long hatred for those orcs, and we have not forgiven them for they did to us in the past! You may have your peace treaty with the orcs, but we do not, Jaina. My people and I shall not trust even a single one of those brute savages!"

Jaina: "I fear that you would say this, Varian, and I was not wrong to think of it. You sound exactly like my father, shackled and blinded by the old hatreds. I understand your disdain and mistrust for the orcs as it is what I too felt at first. Despite the uneasy alliance, I needed to trust our old foes to save our world from damnation. I saw their honor and courage to face the demons that turned their race to the savage monsters that we remember them to be. I saw the change in them. Now, the orcs have their new home in Kalimdor. The Horde is not the same as how they were in the past, Varian."

Varian: "Orcs will always remain as orcs, Jaina! Even if their Horde had changed as you say, what makes you think that they would aid us in any of our problems? They fought alongside you against the demons and the undead in Kalimdor for the sake of their own survival, and nothing more, Jaina. Now that they have established their own new home on Kalimdor, there is no reason for those orcs to even return to our lands, let alone help us on a potential threat that does not even concern them."

Jaina: "And that is why I must speak to Thrall about the Dark Portal, Varian. The possible demonic threat does not only affect us here. It affects all living creatures on this world who would fight the Burning Legion, and that include, the Horde whom I fought side by side with. I am certain that we could count on Thrall and his brethren even from the distant land of Kalimdor. In case an army of demons emerge from the Dark Portal, no doubt that they would try to finish up what the demonlord Archimonde and his lieutenants have failed to do. By then, I assure you that we could count on the Horde, Varian. They have proven to be reliable allies, despite being terrible hated foes in the past."

Varian: "Of all the things that may answer our problem, this makes sense the least. Siding with the creatures that conquered this land before. Then again, I do not doubt upon all of that you have seen and been through on Kalimdor, Jaina. I trust in your words. But, should this Thrall consider helping us on the possible threats from the Dark Portal, what could he and his brethren do from Kalimdor?"

Jaina: "If Thrall decides to give us his aid, then I will teleport the both of us and bring him here so we can all make our plan, Varian. I am sure that distance will not be a factor for Thrall to help us."

Magni: "What?! You cannot be serious, lass! You would actually bring an orc here in Stormwind?"

Jaina: "If we are to make an effective strategy for defense with the Horde, then it is only right that we bring their warchief here so we could speak to him directly and form out all the essential plans."

Varian: "So you are telling us that you would actually this new orc warchief here… in my kingdom. Never have I thought of ever openly welcoming an orc here in this land. Many years ago, my father did the same thing, and in the end, it cost him his life. I was only a child when I saw my own father murdered by the same orc that he once trusted. Clearly, he made a huge mistake in trusting an orc."

Jaina: "I know you have been through a lot of terror during your youth, Varian, and I know we can never change what happened in the past. I understand why you hold such a deep grudge to the orcs and why you don't trust them. But let me just tell you this, Varian. Without the Horde, my brethren and I would have never won against the demons. The orcs and their companions have suffered and sacrificed as much as we did. They proved to be great allies even at the darkest and bloodiest battle we had against the demons, the very same creatures that you believe to be responsible in reopening the Dark Portal. If another army of demons emerge and invade this world, what then, Varian? Your kingdom and the other splintered Alliance nations will not be enough. We need the Horde, Varian."

Varian: "Very well then if that is what you propose, Jaina. I will consider your advice of consorting with the Horde if it means to protect my people from all the unknown threats from the Dark Portal."

Magni: "By the Titans! I never imagined in my life that this day would come! Our nations will ally with the Horde? Our old foes that have invaded our lands years ago! Are you sure about this, lad?"

Varian: "Under the circumstances, we choice left do we even have, Lord Magni? The Alliance had tremendously suffered, Lordaeron has fallen, and we lost many great heroes and warriors including your own brother, Lord Magni. We must also not forget that we still have an unfinished war against the Scourge. The sudden reopening of the Dark Portal and possible demonic threat behind it is all just an addition to our huge unsolved problems, and with what little allies we could count on, there is just no way we can fight and hope to survive against two different enemy forces at once. So after hearing that Jaina has been through, I shall heed her and consider speaking with this orc warchief."

Jaina: "Trust me in this one, Varian-Lord Bronzebeard. I assure you that Thrall can help us in this matter. I shall prepare my teleportation spell for Theramore so I can return here with Thrall as soon as possible. I know this is all not easy for you to do as I also felt the same thing when I first had to consider siding with the Horde. Just promise me at least that once I bring Thrall in here, you would treat him with due respect as he would also treat you. At least for the sake of proper acquaintances."

Varian: "Very well, you have my word, Jaina. We shall be await for your return, Jaina. Be careful."

Jaina: "With my new spell, I shall soon reach Theramore without the need for a long voyage across the sea. Do continue in keeping a close watch upon the Dark Portal at all times. Goodbye for now."

Magni: "Safe travel, lass, and do give my regards to all the dwarves residing within your new city."

At that moment, Jaina begins to channel a special portal spell, which is different and more powerful from the usual mass teleportation spell that she mostly uses on battles. The new special portal spell of Jaina allows only a few people including herself to be teleported on friendly familiar places that can even reach across the distant great sea of Azeroth. After a few minutes of channeling her spell, Jaina finishes her magical portal for Theramore. Looking upon Varian for a last time, Jaina slightly nods her head as her sign of farewell as the young king also nods back. Jaina soon enters her portal and instantly vanishes from the royal throne chamber of Stormwind, closing her own portal behind. With the departure of Jaina, Varian and Magni continue in forming some other needed preparation.


	2. Unexpected Ally

Five days later, just outside the royal castle of Stormwind, a small magical portal suddenly appears on the open grounds. The royal soldiers of the keep, having informed by the return of Jaina as well as her expected orc companion, approach the portal and await for the sorceress and the orc to come out so they can properly escort them both to King Varian in the throne room. After a few moments, Jaina comes out of the portal, and shortly after her comes the orc warchief, Thrall. Despite knowing of the expected arrival of the orc warchief on Stormwind, the royal troops ready their weapons for a potential fight as they are cautious and distrustful towards the orc. However, Jaina told the guards to lower their swords and calm themselves towards Thrall as he is an honorary guest of Stormwind.

Royal Footman: "Greetings, Lady Proudmoore! King Varian informed us of your return! Welcome back, milady. I see that you had brought… company with you. An orc coming here in Stormwind."

Jaina: "Calm down, soldier, and tell all your men to lower down their weapons. This here is Thrall. He is the Warchief of the Horde. He is my friend, and now, he is an honorary guest of Stormwind."

Royal Footman: "Right. Well, the king had informed us about that as well. He and Lord Magni are both waiting for you within the royal throne, milady. My men and I shall escort you both to them."

Jaina: "Alright, thank you, soldier. Come, Thrall. Let us see the king. I will introduce you to him."

Thrall: "I hope this meeting with your king ends well, Jaina, for the sake of facing this new threat."

Jaina: "I am sure that Varian would listen to what you will say and offer as help to all of us, Thrall."

Jaina and Thrall head towards the throne room of the castle while being escorted by the Stormwind royal guards. The soldiers remain vigilant and distrustful towards Thrall as they head for the throne chamber of Stormwind, and yet they still treat him with the respect as a guest of Stormwind. Upon reaching the royal throne room, Jaina and Thrall are met with Varian and Magni who are discussing their defense plan in case of demonic invaders emerge from the Dark Portal. Right then, Jaina and Thrall enter the throne room as the royal guards left them to speak up with the, two Alliance kings.

Varian: "Ah, Jaina! You have finally returned! It is good that you came back as soon as you can."

Magni: "Good to see you again, lass! It is truly amazing what you can do your powers now! Travel across the great seas without the need of ship to sail for weeks like most people would need to do."

Jaina: "It is good to see the both of you again as well, Varian-Lord Magni. Yes, my special portal does allow me and only a few people to travel to very far places in just a short time, it does however require much of energies. It is a new and tiresome spell to use so I only use in times of great need."

Magni: "Well, it is good that you are here with us once again, lass. We have been waiting for you."

Varian: "Also you have finally brought our long awaited guest. This new… friend of yours, Jaina."

Jaina: "Yes. Varian-Lord Magni. Let me introduce to you, Thrall. He is the Warchief of the Horde. We shared many battles and victories together as allies. Now, he comes to help us with our problem regarding the Dark Portal. I have already told him everything that we know so far about the portal."

Varian: "So you are the one known as Thrall. We meet at last. I have heard many tales about you."

Thrall: "Yes, and I don't suppose that introductions would be needed here, King Wrynn. I have no plans to stay here long so it would be best if we discuss this new problem with the Dark Portal and what aid I can offer. Jaina already told me everything that you know about the recent reopening of the Dark Portal, and though I am just as surprised as any of you, the involvement of the demons in is highly possible. It was not long ago when Jaina and I had to deal with the demonic armies of the Burning Legion. As much as I would hate to ruin the new peaceful life that my brethren and I have long fought to achieve, if there is a new threat then we shall stand and fight for our new homeland."

Magni: "Straight to the point, I see. So you really are serious about aiding us eh?! Truly surprising."

Thrall: "I would not have bothered coming all the way here to this place from my new realm across the sea if I was not serious in helping out your nations in this great potential threat. Here I am alone in this kingdom full of people that only view my kind as monsters, yet here I am offering my help."

Varian: "Out of everything that your entire race had done to our nations in the past, most especially to this very kingdom of ours. I do not suppose that you could blame my people if they see you and your kind as vile monsters now, can you, warchief? Years ago, it was your race that came out from that portal, and brought mass destruction upon us all. Now, in an ironic turn of events, here we are today in the near same situation, only this time, you and your Horde would actually try to help us."

Thrall: "I do not expect any sort of forgiveness from you and your allies, nor would I even ask for it, Varian! But, do know this, my brethren and I have fought against all odds to get to the state that we have now. I have led my kin away from these lands to finally escape from the senseless conflicts that had been going between our races for many years. I cannot change the past, and I cannot bring back all the lives that were taken and destroyed from your nations due to the crimes committed by the past Horde, but I can help you to protect this world and lives of many people against any threat that may come from the portal. We worked hard to change the old corrupted ways and become the nation of peaceful yet proud noble warriors that we are now. As I once told the father of Jaina, my Horde is no longer the same as the one that destroyed your kingdoms, and we have strived to prove it many times with our own blood. We have no interest on conquest and murder. We have our own land now, and we shall do everything to defend our new home against any foe that will invade us."

Jaina: "I know it is hard for the two of you to believe in any of this, Varian-Lord Magni, but Thrall is a man of his words. I trust him and his brethren. They can help us. We won together against the demons and undead on Kalimdor, we can do so again to whatever comes out from the Dark Portal."

Varian: "I must admit, this is truly surprising to hear from an orc. Never in my life would I imagine of receiving help from the Horde. Considering that you were all once great threat to this world, but now, you stand to help protecting this world. It seem things has indeed change a lot over the years. Let me make this clear to you, Thrall. Jaina may trust you and your kin with her life, but I still do not! However, I do respect the valor and honor that you showed upon fighting alongside her against the demons and undead. If Jaina could rely on you as her ally, then I can do so as well. I am willing to put aside our old differences and bitter history to face the potential threats from the Dark Portal."

Magni: "Very well, if we are to accept aid from our once great enemies, so be it. But this is because we trust in the words of Jaina here. We shall ally with you because our faith in her wise judgement."

Thrall: "It does not matter if you trust me or not. I only care about protecting the new home of my people, and we can do so by crushing all enemies that may come from the Dark Portal before they even get the chance to invade your land here. I will protect my home by helping you protect yours."

Varian: "You plan to help us bolster our defense with your forces also keeping watch of the portal."

Thrall: "That is correct. If you would allow me to establish my own settlement around these regions then we can help in safeguarding your lands, and watching signs of enemies from the Great Portal."

Jaina: "I think that is a brilliant plan, Thrall. That can help strengthen the defenses of Nethergarde."

Magni: "As much as I hate to admit, but I do think that the plan of this orc warchief is a wise one."

Varian: "A bold strategy, I must say. Very well, where do you plan to establish your encampment?"

Thrall: "I intend to build my own stronghold in a region that is excluded of your territory, but close to the Dark Portal. Despite our plan of cooperation, I think it would be best for our forces to remain distant from one another to avoid any possibility on conflict of infighting and dispute of resources."

Magni: "A great plan indeed. Never thought I would meet an orc who is quite a brilliant strategist."

Varian: "For that matter, I will recommend that you build your camp in the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale to the far south. The vast dense jungles can provide the resources that you shall need for your base. Stranglethorn is located on the southwest of the Blasted Lands. From Kalimdor, you can land your fleet and build your own encampment upon the northern region of the Stranglethorn jungles."


	3. Heroes Homecoming

As Varian gives his recommendations for Thrall about their planned cooperation of joint defensive forces, one of the captains in the kingdom suddenly arrives at the keep and informs the young king of a very unexpected and shocking news that cause the entire populace in the realm of Azeroth to be in a sudden great buzz of utter surprise. Despite the context of the crucial meeting of Thrall and the Alliance leaders, Varian decides to give a moment of his attention to his soldier, and listens to what he will say. The captain excitedly tells Varian about large groups of people that have recently emerge from the Dark Portal. However, to the great surprise of the citizens on the entire realm, the vast groups of people that came out of the portal are not demons like what they originally expected.

Captain: "My king! Lord Magni! Mistress Proudmoore! Forgive me for my sudden interference in your meeting, but there is an important matter that all of you must know! You will not believe it!"

Varian: "Speak then, soldier. What is it? What is it that we must know, captain?"

Captain: "My king, there are a number of people that came out from the Dark Portal just yesterday! Our forces in Nethergarde first thought they were demons, but the people that came out are actually the survivors of the old Alliance warriors that were sent to Draenor many years ago! Sire, the great expedition have survived after all this time, now, they have returned! They are all here in the city!"

Varian: "What?! The soldiers of the Alliance Expedition?! Have returned here on Stormwind?!"

Magni: "By the heavenly Titans! Those old brave warriors have survived?! Is it really possible?!"

Jaina: "Those soldiers of the old expedition?! They returned from the portal?! We must see them!"

Captain: "You can see them all for yourselves, my lieges. They are now in the center square of the trade district. The whole populace have welcomed them, and are rejoicing for their surprise return."

At that moment, Varian, Magni, Jaina, and even Thrall immediately left the throne room to see for themselves the sudden unexpected return to Stormwind of the forces of the old Alliance Expedition that were sent to Draenor many years ago. Utterly pleased and surprised upon hearing the shocking news, the Alliance leaders are all excited and also anxious on seeing the surviving members of the old expedition with their own eyes after many years that they had been missing and presumed dead in another planet that was doomed to cataclysmic destruction. Upon making their way to the central square of the trade district, Varian, Magni, Jaina, and Thrall are immediately met by large numbers of loudly cheering and excited crowds that filled the entire city division. In the middle of the joyous crowds, the Alliance leaders finally see with their own eyes the surviving ragged veteran troops of the Alliance Expedition. Among the veteran soldiers are the five legendary heroes of the expedition itself; the paladin Turalyon, the archmage Khadgar, the high elf ranger Alleria, the military captain Danath, and the dwarven thane Kurdran with his gryphon Sky'rie. Along with the five great leaders of the expedition stands also the elven prince, Kael'thas. A large group of strange alienating beings are also with the Alliance Expedition. Varian, Magni, and Jaina are all standing utterly shocked as they could not believe their own eyes. Upon finally realizing what they have heard from the captain is indeed true, Varian, Magni, Jaina, and even Thrall approach the now celebrated Alliance heroes. The Alliance leaders greet the old noble heroes of the expedition with such warm joyous welcome.

Varian: "I cannot believe it! All of you here, after all these years you have been gone! Sir Turalyon! Archmage Khadgar! Captain Danath! Ranger Alleria! Thane Kurdran! You have finally returned!"

Turalyon: "Varian! Varian Wrynn! Damn, boy! You were just little princeling who took refuge in Lordaeron when we last saw you! Now, look at you! The king of this beautifully rebuilt kingdom!"

Varian: "General Turalyon of Lordaeron! It is a great honor seeing you again after all these years!"

Khadgar: "Varian Wrynn, son of great King Llane! You truly have grown after all the years, boy."

Varian: "Lord Khadgar! It is truly an honor seeing you again here in this kingdom! The people of Stormwind had never forgotten everything you did for my father, for Sir Lothar, and to our nation."

Jaina: "Lord Khadgar?! Could it be?! Khadgar of the Kirin Tor and former apprentice of Medivh!"

Khadgar: "Well, greetings, young lady. You are seem quite familiar! Who might just you be, girl?"

Kael: "Jaina, is that you?! Jaina! It has been a long time since I last saw your beautiful face, Jaina!"

Jaina: "What? Kael?! Prince Kael'thas?! You are here with them?! But how was it even possible?!"

Khadgar: "Jaina?! Wait, Jaina?! Jaina Proudmoore?! The daughter of Lord Admiral Proudmoore?! Yes, it is you! You have truly grown into a fine young woman and a powerful sorceress too, lass!"

Jaina: "Yes, Lord Khadgar. It is I! I never thought I would get this chance to see you after all these years! And you too, Kael, it has been a long time since I last you. But, how was this even possible?! You came with them from the Dark Portal! How? I am confused! There is just so many questions!"

Kael: "It is a long and complicated story, Jaina, but what matters is that we have made it all here."

Alleria: "It seems that we did missed out so much over the years that we had been stuck on Outland. A lot of whelps that we knew back then have all grown up now. We have a lot to catch up on here."

Varian: "It is a great pleasure to see you again, Ranger Alleria Windrunner, and you as well Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. It is good to see two great and noble high elven leaders here in this kingdom."

Kael: "Greetings, Lord Wrynn. I see you are wielding Shalamayne that my father gave you as gift in your coronation as king. That blade once belong to my ancient highborne ancestors. Use it well."

Danath: "It seems you grew into a strong warrior, young king! Sir Lothar would have been proud!"

Varian: "Captain Trollbane! It is a great privilege as a warrior to see the brave and honorable force commander of Stromgarde once again. Still walking strong as you always had been, Lord Danath."

Danath: "That I am, junior! I may have gotten older, but I can still draw my steel on the battle and face any foe in the battlefield, especially against-… Wait! What the? An orc! There is an orc here!"

Turalyon: "What?! Lookout everyone! By the Light! How this orc did enter inside this kingdom?!"

Jaina: "Wait! Stop! Calm down everyone! You do not understand! There is nothing to worry about here. He poses no threat to all of us. He has been here with the rest of us all day before you arrived."

Varian: "Yes, Lord Turalyon, Captain Danath. This orc is actually our… guest here in Stormwind."

Khadgar: "Wait! An orc?! A guest here in this kingdom?! Did I just heard these words correctly?!"

Jaina: "Yes, Lord Khadgar. This is Thrall, the new warchief of the Horde, and he is also my friend."

Alleria: "What?! Your friend?! You are friends with him, an orc and the new warchief of his kin?!"

Kael: "Wait! Did you say, Thrall? I heard of this orc before! Yes, now I know! Jaina, he is the orc leader that you fought alongside with against the Legion and the Scourge on Kalimdor, is he not?"

Jaina: "Yes, Kael. He is the one. He is a noble orc, and not like anyone that you have fought in the past. Thrall is not just a trustworthy ally, but he is also a good friend. I brought him here so he and his Horde could help us with the Dark Portal that is until you all came. Now, with all of you coming out from the portal, we can finally get better answers on how did all of these things had happened."

Varian: "Before you all arrived, we know little to expect from the portal but the Nethergarde mages sensed the powerful essence of demonic magic on the reopening of the gate. Since then, we thought that another army of demons might soon emerge from the portal and invade this world once again."

Khadgar: "Sadly, all of what you said is true. You are not wrong in everything you had suspected."

Varian: "So there are indeed demons that will invade us! Damn! But tell us, how did you all escape from the demons? How was the Dark Portal reopened again? And what new lies beyond that gate?"

Turalyon: "There is much for us to tell all of you of what and where we had been with all this time as much there is a lot for us to know from here as well. We all need to talk now of a crucial matter."

Varian: "Of course, General Turalyon! I would like to invite all of you to the keep where we could speak. Have the rest of your soldiers settle in our kingdom. After all these years that you were out of this world to save us, a warm deserving homecoming feast and rest is just a small act of welcome and gratitude that all of you receive have from us. We have lot of things to discuss and surely there are still lots of conflict for us to solve out there, but do please accept what hospitality we can offer."

Kurdran: "Aye, lad! After spending nearly twenty years in that hellish dead world, I could seriously use full keg of nice strong black ale right now! That would surely replenish my old dried up spirit!"

Magni: "If you want a good strong drink, then I would invite you to Ironforge, Chief Wildhammer! What better way to welcome a mighty hero of the dwarves than to let him have the finest drinks in our kingdom! I could not care less about old rivalries of our clans. The dwarves of Ironforge would gladly welcome its own kin to its warm hearth, especially one who is a renowned hero even to us!"

Kurdran: "Hah! I never imagine of visiting the old deep halls under the mountain of Ironforge, but I am not one to refuse a good drink, especially offered by old King Bronzebeard himself! My mates and I will may as well fly to your realm one day! I just hope you have some nests for our gryphons!"

Khadgar: "I agree! We all could use some rest and good food, now that we have finally come home to our own world, but we must not be too relaxed now. We still have lots of problems to deal with."

Varian: "I do have just one question to all you. Those strange creatures there that you brought here along with you. I never seen their kind before. What are they? Did they also came from Draenor?"

Khadgar: "Ah! We would like to introduce all of you to our great friends and allies for many years back in Draenor. They race is called draenei, young king. They are one of the main reasons of why have all survived. Many times they helped us greatly especially after the destruction of the planet."

Nobundo: "Greetings, young human king. I am Nobundo, the elder seer and leader of my surviving kin. We draenei have humbly come in peace along with your old expeditionary comrades from our broken world to help you against the demonic forces that took over the remnants of our own lands."

Varian: "Greetings, Nobundo. I gladly welcome you and your noble brethren to this world, and to our own kingdom. We appreciate all the help that your kin have provided to our long lost comrades, and I will gladly accept all of your surviving people into my realm. Make yourselves at home with whatever place and comfort that we can offer. It is the least we could do for new friends and allies."

Nobundo: "Your offer for us is truly generous and kind, young king Wrynn, but we shall carry our own weight. We will earn and build our own keep in the realm. We will do all our best to help you and your people in any way we can, especially with the armies of the Legion from the Dark Portal."

Varian: "I understand. You and your brethren would truly be a great help in defending our nation."

Jaina: "The Alliance shall dearly appreciate all of the assistance of the draenei on this dire matter."

Nobundo: "However, like your comrades here in the expedition. We are not certain if can trust this orc friend of yours, lady. The orcs have been our hated mortal foes for many generations. Strangely enough, this is my first time on meeting this young orc, and yet, he looks quite familiar somehow."

Jaina: "Do not worry, old one. I assure all of you that Thrall is someone whom we can really trust."

Varian: "Yes, I would have to agree with Jaina. If we are to quell the threat of the Legion from the Dark Portal then we have to accept the aid of the orcs since they were also among those who fought the demons that also recently invaded this world. Now, I would suggest that we all get settled here on our kingdom. Before you all came, we were discussing plan of defenses we could ready in case an army of demons emerge from the portal. With your arrival here, we can discuss everything that you know about the threat of the Legion on the other side and what better plan for us to face them."


	4. Revelations of the Past

With the surprised homecoming of the surviving Alliance forces on Outland, the people of Azeroth are very pleased in seeing their long lost comrades once more. Turalyon, Khadgar, Alleria, Danath, Kurdran, Kael, and Nobundo all went with Varian, Jaina, Magni, and Thrall to the throne room for them discuss about everything that happened on the other side of the Dark Portal as well as sharing of various tales about their battles and experiences for past nearly twenty years. Despite their initial cold distrustful reception to Thrall, Turalyon and Khadgar curiously ask the orc warchief about his origins, his tale on how he reformed the Horde, and his friendship with Jaina. Thrall responded by sharing to them of what they asked him. Many Alliance heroes were surprised in the tales of Thrall.

Turalyon: "I cannot believe that you were raised by Blackmoore in Durnholde! I always knew that man had ulterior motives and could not be trusted. He is no better of a traitor scum than Perenolde!"

Thrall: "He gave me this name, and raised me as a slave warrior in his goal to rule over Lordaeron,"

Khadgar: "You said your parents were killed by Gul'dan that led you being found by Blackmoore."

Thrall: "Yes. My father, Durotan, and my mother, Draka, have been assassinated when I was only an infant, and my clan, the Frostwolf Clan, were all considered as exiled outcasts in the old Horde."

Alleria: "Of all the orc chieftains and leaders we fought, we never heard about your parents before, Thrall. We also never heard of your clan amongst both the old Horde and on the Horde of Draenor."

Nobundo: "Of course, you have not, Alleria. Unlike most of the other orcish chieftains, his parents, Durotan and Draka, are one of the few good noble orcs that we knew. The Frostwolf Clan is among the very few clans that we draenei had not considered our enemies. I knew that there was something quite familiar about you, young orc warchief. It is an honor to meet the son of Durotan and Draka."

Thrall: "Upon all the sins that my kin had committed to your people on our former home world, I am pleased to know that my parents and my own clan were not among those involved, old draenei."

Having mentioned the former world of the orcs and draenei, the expeditionary heroes told them all upon how Draenor exploded and turned into the shattered barren wasteland now known as Outland. They also told about the arrival of the Pit Lord Magtheridon that took over Outland, and how they survived from the demons by hiding themselves in the isolated forests of Terokkar for many years. Jaina asks Kael on how he and his elven brethren had ended up on Outland. Prince Kael told to all the other Alliance leaders on how he and his surviving blood elven brethren from Quel'thalas have struggled to fight and survive after the destruction of their homeland. Prince Kael told all the other Alliance leaders of everything that happened to him and his warriors from the time that he and his men had allied with Grand Marshal Garithos on Lordaeron until to the time of the recent events of the war on Outland that led to the reopening of the Dark Portal, and the downfall of the night elven demon hunter Illidan Stormrage. Many of the Alliance leaders have mixed emotions to the tales of Prince Kael, which mostly had surprised and horrified them. Jaina was pleasantly surprised to hear that Kael have met the night elves that she and Thrall had fought alongside with against the demons and undead on Kalimdor. On a darker note, Varian, Jaina, and even Magni become infuriated upon hearing for the first time to how Kael and his brethren were mistreated and imprisoned by Garithos.

Jaina: "So you have actually met Priestess Whisperwind and Archdruid Stormrage?! It is surprising that the night elves would have gone so far away from their own forests in Kalimdor to Lordaeron."

Magni: "I am actually more surprised that you and your comrades have suffered imprisonment by the hands of a pompous asshole, lad! As far as we know about the information from some refugees, the commander you served had already been killed by the undead in Lordaeron. Serves him right!"

Kael: "Sadly, Garithos had also never treated your kin with any much respect, King Bronzebeard."

Varian: "You and your men certainly did not deserved to be treated and imprisoned like that, Prince Kael. That damn bastard Garithos deserved exactly the terrible death that he got from the undead!"

Kael: "As unfortunate as we were, perhaps it was fate for us to be separated from Garithos and left for Outland. We would have never found our long lost comrades of the expedition if we have never left Lordaeron. And now, that we are all here, our goal is to focus on the threat of the Legion from Outland. Even as we speak, the armies of the Legion are preparing to invade us through the portal."

Varian: "We made our plans for a strategical defense against any foe that will come from the gate."

Kurdran: "Your defensive plan is good, lad, but it is not be enough. The only way to solve this war is to defeat all of the dark commanders of the Legion, and crush their entire armies down to pieces!"

Varian: "That is true, Chief Kurdran, but our forces here are a little thinned even with our combined numbers here. The Alliance have suffered greatly. There are few allies that we could count on, and I have yet to receive word from Gilneas and Stromgarde on reconsidering returning to the Alliance, but even if they do, I doubt that they could aid us here. They would surely focus on protecting their lands from the Undead Scourge on Lordaeron, another major threat that we must also deal with. I cannot afford to send armies on Outland while our kingdoms remain here with little defenses from the unfinished threat of the undead. We cannot risk to face two powerful enemy forces all at once."

Alleria: "I understand the dire concept of your concern, young king, but at the same time, we could not also achieve victory in the hopes of simply outlasting our foes in the war. We already that tried on Outland, and we have failed. The numbers of those demons are nearly limitless, as they summon more reinforcements from the netherworld, and the armies of the fel orcs are strong and powerful."

Magni: "What?! Fel orcs?!"

Danath: "That is what they are called now on Outland. Many of the orcs that survived the explosion of Draenor had fully given themselves to the demons. Strangely, they drank the blood of the demon Magtheridon, which had changed them permanently. They became stronger, more bloodthirsty and reckless, and more dangerous. Most noticeable of all is that their skins had changed into color red."

Jaina: "Thrall! Did you hear that?! Orcs that have red skins?! It is just like what happened to-!"

Thrall: "I know, Jaina! Just like what happened before to Grom Hellscream and the Warsong clan!"

Khadgar: "Grom Hellscream? I remember that orc! We fought against him and his clan on Draenor years ago. So he managed to survive after all this time. Is he part of your new Horde, orc warchief?"

Thrall: "Yes, he was. He was my friend, and a true hero of the Horde. He gave his own life to save my entire race, and freed us all from the vile demonic curse of the demon king Pit Lord Mannoroth. Grom committed many crimes in the past, and much more when he gave himself to the control of the demons once more by drinking the blood of Mannoroth just like those of my wayward kin that you described in our former world. With the help of Jaina, I rescued Grom and free him of the dark curse. We faced Mannoroth together, and he sacrificed himself to kill the great demon. Despite his past dark sins, it was Hellscream who had saved and freed my people from the demons in the end."

Turalyon: "As fascinating as your redemption tale is, it could not be said for the most of your other kin on Outland who are permanently cursed as fel orcs serving the demons. You cannot save them in the same way that you did to Hellscream, Thrall. There were only a few of those clans there that did however refused to drink the blood of Magtheridon and become fel orcs just like all the others."

Thrall: "What?! So there are still some clans in there that did not become servants of the Legion?!"

Nobundo: "That is correct, young orc warchief. There are those of your kin that remained the same after all this time. If I am not mistaken, they are residing somewhere on the isolated forested region of the Mountains of Flame. The mountains were once the territorial lands of the Bonechewer Clan, but they abandoned the mountains when they submitted to Magtheridon. Since then, the clans that refused to be turned into fel orcs and serve the demons have hidden themselves on the mountains."


	5. A New Plan of Liberation

Thrall: "Damn it! Even the elder warriors of the Horde would imagine only death upon the fate of all our kin that remained on our former world. To hear that the many have survived and are fighting for the demons is truly unfortunate and infuriating! But, for those surviving orcs that refused to be forever damned and serve the Legion, I cannot just abandoned them there! They are struggling to hide and survive within a dark broken world overrun by demons. I must do something! The rest of the Horde must know about this! They must know everything about Outland and our people there."

Jaina: "What are you saying, Thrall?! Are you planning to rescue those hidden clans on Outland?!"

Thrall: "They are my people, Jaina. I was forced to fight my own brethren alongside you when we rescued Grom from the demons. Now, I must do so again! I would fight the demons and my former kin on Outland so I can save those who had not given themselves to become pawns of the Legion!"

Turalyon: "That is quite honorable and heroic of you, orc warchief, but you must not underestimate the numbers, strength, and powers of the demons and fel orcs on Outland. You said it yourself that you were born in this world, which means you have never even seen the original homeland of your race before, and much less on what it have become. The Legion have its full control over Outland."

Thrall: "And you should not underestimate the strength and powers of the Horde, old paladin! Yes, I never saw the true birthplace of my kin, but I do know what it means to fight my own people that foolishly gave themselves for the Legion. I know the risks of facing the demons when Jaina and I have allied to defeat them in Kalimdor. My Horde and I are proud warriors! We are not weaklings!"

Khadgar: "Based in all that we have learned about you and your new Horde, we know that you are strong indeed, young warchief, but it is not just about the raw strength and powers. Your race have a long history and connection with the demons. The Legion turned your people into vile monstrous murderers that led your kind to invading this world, and causing the many years of war against us. Back on Outland, many of your kin willingly renewed their allegiance for the Legion, and you said it yourself that Grom Hellscream and his clan had also done the same thing before. So with all that at hand, our concern here is that, if the others among your kind have willingly sided back with the demons, then it is also possible for it to happen to you and your Horde, warchief. I tell this in terms of all what we have seen and know about your kind upon all those years of war we had in the past."

Thrall: "The spirit of my people is now stronger than any of you would know for it is what we had long fought for to regain. Never again shall my people be the slaves of the demons! I reformed the Horde, and strived to change it from the reckless bloodthirsty invaders that it used to be! We fought hard and lost so many lives to restore our long lost honor and be freed of the generations of demonic blood curse and magic. We have fought and bled to find a new glory, and restore the old ways and traditions of our race. We have fought and bled to find our own place in this world. We have fought and bled to pay for the sins of our forebears in the past, most especially for all those in your nations. The Horde today is no longer the same as the Horde that you all remembered. We are warriors that fight for strength, honor and freedom, not for conquest or murder! We have worked hard to achieve this state that we all have now, and so the Horde shall never again become servants for the demons! As warchief, I shall not forsake those of my kin on Outland that did not chose to become damned!"

Turalyon: "I must admit, I never imagined in my life that I would meet an orc with such honor and valor. You earned my respect, Warchief Thrall. I can see now why Jaina have her full trust in you."

Khadgar: "Years ago on Draenor, we allied with the Laughing Skull Clan for us to claim the artifact we needed to close the Great Portal. Though they were seen as traitors by the other clans, our brief pact with the Laughing Skull benefit us as we succeeded in saving this world from the backlash of energies by the destruction of Draenor. Now, we shall once more ally with your kind, but this time, it is due to your nobility and leadership for your people. I admire your passion and courage, Thrall."

Kurdran: "I must say, it is truly surprising to meet for the first time an orc who is actually not evil."

Danath: "From fierce enemies of the past to unexpected allies of today, none of us in the expedition would have thought that we will one day return and see something like this happened to the Horde."

Alleria: "I never thought I would live to see this day when the Orcish Horde would stand for honor and nobility. Times do have changed, some for worse, some for better, and this is one of the better."

Nobundo: "You are just like your father, Thrall. I pray that your parents be walking in peace now."

Jaina: "I know you are eager to do this for your kin, Thrall. The Alliance shall respect your choice."

Varian: "So our initial plans earlier have changed. What can you propose that we do now, Thrall?!"

Thrall: "I will return to my people in Kalimdor, and tell them everything. I will assemble the armies of the Horde, and sail back here. I will lead the Horde to the Dark Portal, and bring the fight against the demons and fel orcs on Outland! We shall save our kin who have not given up, and also reclaim what is left of the broken home world of my race! We shall bring the demons down in Outland, or die trying! Through victory or defeat, the Legion shall feel the wrath and vengeance of the Horde!"

Varian: "Then by all means, we shall not stop you, Thrall. The rest of us here on the Alliance shall continue with our defensive plans against the gate while we await for your return with your Horde."

Magni: "We will go on with our original plans of strengthening our forces watching over the gate."

Khadgar: "I have an idea that would greatly help our defenses against any demon that would come out from the Dark Portal! An old spell called the Circle of Warding! We can cast the magical circle over an area near the portal to keep the demons of Outland at bay. The more mages that would cast the circle, the more powerful it will be. The Nethergarde mages can help me with this. Prince Kael, I may also need your aid, and you as well, Jaina. We can combine our powers to conjure the circle."

Jaina: "Of course, Lord Khadgar. I would be honored to help you with that spell. However, I would have to teleport Thrall back on Kalimdor first. I created a portal spell that shall allow me and a few other people to travel across the seas without the need for a long voyage. Though this spell requires a lot of my own energy, Thrall and I will be back on Theramore in Kalimdor in just a few minutes."

Khadgar: "A portal spell that easily teleports you to the other side of the world?! Remarkable! You truly are one of the best sorceresses on this generation, Jaina! Antonidas would have been so proud! It seems that the kids today have a lot new tricks. Well, I won't be left behind by these youngsters!"

Jaina: "Well, I do have a lot of time to study and practice my magic within my own new city, Lord Khadgar, and this is one of the spells that I developed. I will now conjure my portal to Theramore."

Kael: "Wait, Jaina! Before you go, there are other people here that also need to return to Kalimdor."

Jaina: "Other people? Who is it, Kael?"

At that moment, Prince Kael'thas quickly went out of the throne room. Confused by what the elven prince had said, Jaina waits Kael to return for her to see the people that the prince spoke of. A few minutes later, Prince Kael returns to the royal throne room. Onto the surprise of Varian, Jaina, and Magni, Kael is being accompanied by two night elven demon hunters that also came from Outland, along with the forces of the Alliance Expedition, blood elves, and draenei. Kael introduces the two night elven demon hunters to Jaina, and explains to her of their reason upon returning to Kalimdor.

Jaina: "What the?! Night elves?! Here?! How?! Did they also came from Outland along with you?"

Kael: "Yes, Jaina. These demon hunters are disciples of Lord Illidan Stormrage, my former master in Outland and the brother of the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. My former master sent them on a task to return to Kalimdor and inform the rest of their night elven brethren about the threat of the Burning Legion from the Great Portal. You must also take them with you back to Kalimdor, Jaina."

Varian: "So these two are from the ancient race of elves in Kalimdor that you told me about, Jaina."

Jaina: "Ishnu-alah, demon hunters. I must admit, I am surprised to see your kind here in Stormwind City, but regardless of that, you two will soon be back with your night elven brethren in Kalimdor."

Alandien: "Ishnu-dal-dieb, young mage. I am Alandien, and this is Altruis. We have an urgent task to return in Ashenvale, and inform Priestess Tyrande and Shan'do Stormrage about the grave threat of the Legion in Outland and as well as the fate of our master. They too must know of all that have happened. With your ability to travel quickly across the seas with your magic, we come to ask you to let us pass through your portal spell. Like the orc warchief, we need to return to Kalimdor soon."

Jaina: "I understand. It is no problem, Alandien. My portal spell shall take us back on Kalimdor in no time. From my city of Theramore, I can lend you zeppelins that will fly you back to your lands."

Altruis: "That would prove useful and convenient for us indeed! We are very grateful, Lady Jaina!"

Jaina: "I will summon my portal now. Farewell for now, everyone! I shall return as soon as I can!"

Kael: "Take care of yourself, Jaina. After such a long time, it really feels good in seeing you again."

Khadgar: "Goodbye for now, young sorceress. One day, I will go visit your new city on Kalimdor."

Varian: "Thank you for all your help, Jaina. I hope to see you again in here soon. As for you Thrall, we will await for the arrival of your Horde. I shall be at the Blasted Lands on the day you and your warriors would head on Outland, but until then, we here shall keep our close watch over the portal."

Thrall: "Very well then. Around a month from now, the Horde shall arrive in here, and just as with the original plans, I shall land my fleet on Stranglethorn Vale before heading for the Blasted Lands. Do what you must to protect these lands of yours until my warriors and I come for the Dark Portal."

Jaina channels her special portal to Kalimdor. After a few minutes of channeling her powers, Jaina finishes her magical portal for Theramore. Jaina, Thrall, Alandien, and Altruis enter the portal and depart from the throne chamber of Stormwind. Soon after closing the portal behind, the rest of the Alliance leaders in the royal throne room proceed to discuss their plans for the defense of the realm against the demons and fel orcs that would emerge from the Dark Portal. As for Thrall, he is greatly determined to lead his Horde on Outland, and save his own kin within their former shattered world. With the new threat of the Legion at hand, the mortals of Azeroth ready themselves on a yet another war. Noble veteran heroes have returned to lead, and old bitter foes have become unexpected allies.


End file.
